Outbreak file 1,2 in a half
by John Ashford
Summary: This is the story of a high school student caught in the tvirus outbreak. Read and follow him through his adventure at discovering about Umbrella and maybe meeting a few known characters in the proccess of discovering himself.


HOLLA. XD. Second fan fiction. Hope you guys/girls enjoy it. This is resident evil based and occurred during the Raccoon City incident. Also this story has a few twists so don't think it's simple.

The zombie grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to bite at his neck. He put his hand on its forehead and held it back. He heard its moan like roar with drool and blood coming off its body and quickly pushed it back. The zombie stumbled and fell as he turned and began to walk out of the alley. As he turned the corner he screamed in surprise as another zombie lunged at him too quickly for him to evade or stop it. He quickly raised his arms in an attempt to block his attacker, but that failed as the zombie bit down on one of his arms. He screamed out in pain and rage, pushing it away and quickly run away. After a while he stopped running and began to walk as he saw the destruction around him. Cars were flipped over and crashed, there were small fires from explosions caused by the car crashes. Most of the stores were destroyed and useless for hiding spaces.

He stopped in front of a grocery store that looked safe enough due to the fact that the door was locked and the window was unbroken unlike most of the other stores on the block. Using his shoulders he slammed into the door. It took three tries before the door flew open and he fell in. Standing up quickly he closed the door and locked it. He tested its efficiency and figured it would look normal enough so as not to draw any attention to him. He turned around and examined the store. It was mostly wide in length with a shelf in the middle. Going around the counter he examined the shelves. He found a flashlight and turned it on. Using the light he found a sac some extra batteries and right under the counter a revolver with a box of bullets beside it. He quickly took the gun, checking if its loaded and found it full. He calmly went and examined the store. He made sure there were no more entrances or any of those zombie freaks. He then figured this was the safest place to be in for the moment. Taking off his hooded sweatshirt. He laid down behind the counter breathing heavily. Feeling pain in his arm the removed his under T-shirt and examined the wound. It was bleeding badly so he looked for bandages. Finding none he got an idea and used the sleeves of his sweater as a temporary bandage. He used his teeth to rip the fabric then holding the fabric with his teeth as he wrapped it around the wound. Tying it as best he could with one hand he pulled on it as hard as he could, causing him to cry out in pain a bit. He leaned back against the wall and rested for a while. After he caught his breathe he got up and looked around the store. Gathered a few drinks and chips. He returned behind the counter and ate them quickly and rested again thinking of what to do.

The city had been overrun by zombies and so far he had met no survivors. He was alive simply out of luck of only running into one or two at a time. He was going to need medicine and real bandages for his bleeding arm. Remembering there was a hospital a few blocks away. He thought that would be the best bet of finding what he needed and maybe someone else alive. He stood up and gathered his things into the sac. Putting on the sweater he went around the counter and opened the door. He took a step out and looked down and up the street. Seeing nothing insight, he put the bag over his shoulder and placed the gun in the pocket of his sweater. He opened the door and closed it behind him making it look like nobody had been in there. He made sure to remember the location of this store for after the hospital, if things went sour this would be his base for the moment. He made his way to the hospital keeping his ears and eyes open.

Writers note: Hope you guys/girls enjoyed it. Sorry the first chapter is so short. It'll get better in the second chapter I promise!!! And if you want to see the second chapter then all I need are three reviews to add the second chapter. :x lol.


End file.
